Amor Eterno
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: Inuyasha had it all, looks, money, fame. But all he really wanted was the love of his life back...Kagome Higurashi...But it seems fate is putting them to the test...InuXKag, Hope You Enjoy It!
1. Chapter 1

There were no words to describe Kagome Higurashi. She was perfect, she had soft raven hair that went to the middle of her back, soft blue eyes, and was the most forgiving person I had ever met.

I was blessed and grew up with this angel. When we began high school I realized that I wanted more and had asked her to a date, we dated for eight years, right up to the end of her schooling, and the end of my father.

I had never been close to my father but in the end he left me a large inheritance, and since I was over 18 at the time I was able to take it. They say absolute power corrupts absolutely. And they were right.

I changed after that day. I was the eye of the public, everyone wanted a piece of Inuyasha Taisho and I was more than willing to share. Becoming obsessed with my money I slowly began to loose the one I loved. Kagome. Rumours began to fly about scandals and late night rendezvous but my angel never mentioned a word. Kagome never was one to believe in tabloids or the words of others that were cruel to those she cared about.

But one night she found out the rumours were true…I was a playboy, and I hurt Kagome in the worst possible way. Kikyo was a model and had always taunted Kagome since high school. We were all friends in elementary school but come high school Kikyo decided looks and popularity were more important. We weren't friends after that…but I…I called Kikyo over one night…and one thing lead to another. Kagome was never supposed to find out. It was supposed to be a one-time thing! But I was stupid. Kagome came over that night…it was our eight-year anniversary.

Things had been high strung between Kagome and I lately; eight wonderful years together and I made not one move to show I wanted more. Marriage is what Kagome wanted. She wanted to settle down and start a family. But I blew her dreams right out of the water. Kagome had come home early to make a special dinner…and walked in on Kikyo and I. She ran away and that was the last time I saw the most precious thing to me.

I had tried to call her and see her for weeks on end. And my heart broke over and over again each day, whether I was being shunned and insulted, or seeing those forbidden tears falling down her porcelain cheeks. I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms and pretend nothing happened. But she wouldn't allow it.

Kagome, though forgiving, hated one thing above all. And that was liars, people who cheated and went behind others. After she saw Kikyo and I, she believed all the rumours. She lost all faith in me.

Absolute power corrupts absolutely.

I let money cloud my mind and judgement and now I pay dearly for it.

I now watch each day, my heart breaking anew, as she moves on in life. She has found someone else, but I can see in her eyes that she doesn't love or care for him as much as she did-no as she does me. I know she still loves me. A love like ours doesn't just disappear. It stays and haunts your heart and plagues your mind with what ifs.

I lost a lot of people to what happened. Sango, my best friends beloved, I practically lost my best friend; he is still in touch with my but not as much. I even lost the last of my family. My mother is much more reserved towards me. The loss of her husband, son, and cherished "daughter" weighing on her heart. Heh, sounds wrong, but she did. I changed, and lost my love, she knew that Kagome and I would be together and had seen her like a true daughter, but not anymore. Kagome refuses any contact with my family. I even lost my stoic brother Sesshomaru. If Sesshomaru cared for anyone it was Kagome. She still talked to him; hard to believe she would talk to anybody with my blood in their veins.

Now she is with a man I have come to despise. Kouga Warnack, he was some businessman, and he met Kagome at a charity ball for her orphanage. Kagome went to school to earn an Early Childhood Education degree and opened an orphanage were children were schooled, although homeless. Kouga used this and his company joined with her orphanage. Soon they began to date. It had been a year now. I could see how he looked at her and knew something was going to happen, soon.

I looked in my mirror, studying my appearance. Black dress pants, black shoes, and blood red blouse underneath a black jacket. My silver hair tied into a loose ponytail, my ears alert, and my molten eyes ready to seduce. But only would these eyes seduce one person. Kagome Higurashi. He hadn't given up on her and he knew that she hadn't given up on him.

Tonight was a charity ball for the orphanage. I heard Kagome was bringing one of the children as well, but those were rumours and I no longer listened to those. To Kagome those orphans were her children. Believe it or not her home was part of the orphanage. Kagome was an angel on earth. My angel.

I sighed as I stepped into my limo and sat silently staring out the window. My mother sat beside me. I was brought out of my reverie when I felt her hand on mine.

"I know you plan to fight for her, Inuyasha, and my dear child all I can say is watch your feet. This won't be easy, and tonight is a guaranteed rejection. Take things slow. But I wish you the best of luck."

I smiled at her and held her hand in mine. When we arrived I helped my mother out of the limo and through the reporters flashing cameras to the dining hall. I looked around to see if I could spot her, and when I did I felt like my breath was taking away.

She looked absolutely stunning. She was in a black dress that was tight to her chest, but loosely hung of her shoulders. At her waist the dress fanned out loosely over her legs. Her soft raven hair was down and glimmering in the light. I was about to walk towards her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my dear friend Miroku smiling at me.

"Hello, dear friend, it has been quite a while."

I nodded, patting him on the shoulder. "Yes, yes it has been"

"I see you've spotted her. Although I must admit it is hard to miss her"

I looked at Miroku with broken eyes. Then turned back and watched as Kouga walked up to her and greeted her with a hug and kiss. "I miss her so much" I whispered afraid of my own voice.

Miroku sensing my pain squeezed my shoulder. "Everything will turn out fine. It will take time but I'm sure you will win her back. No matter how much she denies it I know she still cares. Now come, it's been long enough that you, my dearest Sango, and I have been estranged."

"How is Sango doing?" I asked Miroku.

A sparkle appeared in Miroku's eye. "As beautiful and feisty as ever"

I let out a chuckle at that. No matter what, in the end Miroku would always be the infamous lecher who was taught in the ways of Buddha. He was the lecherous monk.

As we approached Sango I couldn't help but be a little nervous. Sango, although kind, had one hell of a punch. Much to my surprise I was greeted with a smile and with a hug.

"It has been too long, Inuyasha, I am truly sorry" Sango said.

I smiled and nodded. We all sat down at the table and began to talk and catch up. Shortly into the conversation Kouga and Kagome sat down and things became tense. Kagome wouldn't acknowledge me, or look at me and Kouga was emitting a low growl. Shortly after our tense moment music began.

Sango dragged Miroku out to the dance floor, and Kouga had an important phone call that he had to take. That left just Kagome and I. I looked up and said, "How have you been?"

She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes and gave a small smile. "As well as can be. And you?"

I myself smiled when I saw hers and said "Fine, the orphanage is doing well I presume?"

Kagome nodded. "Quite well, I'm so proud of the children that are taken into homes or move out and get a chance at life. I just about missed out on that part of my life."

I smiled ironically. Kagome and her brother Souta, had lost their father while they were very young, their mother not able to deal with the grief abandoned her children claiming that when she looked at them all she was her beloved. They were sent to an orphanage that wasn't the greatest. Kagome would have been adopted shortly after being there, but refused to leave her brother.

Then Kaede entered the picture. God bless her. She adopted both Kagome and her brother and got them their lives back.

It was ironic that Kagome would open an orphanage but it was reasonable why. I know myself that Kagome had the brains to become a doctor, yet she chose to use those skills, and the intelligence she had to help others. She was truly one of a kind.

The only reason Kagome was here was because her brother was a world famous soccer player. Kaede and herself lived with Souta.

"That's good…I've missed you" the last part came out as a whisper from my lips. I saw her tense and turn her head away.

"What we had is lost, Inuyasha" She said looking everywhere but my eyes. I couldn't help but become a little frustrated and desperate.

"No! It's not, its still there, I'm a changed man Kagome, I miss you so much, I-I…I still love you" I saw her tense and knew that I had not heeded my mothers warning and pushed her to hard to fast.

"You did change Inuyasha…and I don't even know who you are anymore. I love Inuyasha Taisho. The Inuyasha I was with for eight years. But he disappeared…and all that came back was a mask of what he used to be, a man I didn't know…and I still don't even know who you are…I know that the man I love is in there somewhere, but I can't wait anymore, I am only mortal, and I want to start a life, I don't care whether I mate a demon and live longer, or marry a human and live a short life. I just want to start a family. And I don't think I can find that with you…" with those parting words Kagome got up and left the table grabbing Sango from the dance floor and bringing her with her outside to the balcony.

Miroku came back to the table. "Things didn't go too well?" he asked.

I shook my head. "She said she loved the old me…the one from when we dated, and that I had changed and that she still doesn't know who I am anymore. I would give anything to have her back in my arms" I said gazing longingly at my angel through the glass balcony windows.

Miroku sighed. "Just don't give up. Show her that you haven't changed, but don't give up. 'Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game'. Now get back up and ask her to dance. Kouga's gone for a while. I know for a matter of fact that she is not happy with him. His job comes above her. Show her that you care, and I'm sure she will come back."

Nodding I stood and walked towards the balcony. Sango saw me coming and excused herself winking at me on her way back to Miroku. I stopped in front of Kagome. "Would you like to dance?" I asked. She shook her head and I felt my heart break for the umpteenth time only to be swept back up when she said,

"I don't want to dance but a walk through the garden sounds promising."

Smiling, I offered her my arm and we walked out to the garden in the moonlight. My heart ached being so close to her and yet being so far at the same time. When we reached the centre of the garden we stopped and sat on the edge of a beautiful stone carved water fountain.

"I miss you too…"her voice came, so soft I almost missed it. I looped my arm around her waist and her head leaned on my shoulder. I was so content just to stay this way forever.

She turned to me and looked as if she was about to say something, but instead brought her lips closer to mine. It felt like an eternity had passed until our lips met. At first it was just a gentle brush of lips, but soon became more passionate, as our old flame was reignited. I don't know how much time passed, but it seemed that our moment was over to soon.

Kagome pulled back and smiled at me, but her smile soon fell as she realized what she had done. " I-I'm sorry." She said and got up and began to walk away. I jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Don't go! I-I…can't loose you again…I can't" I chocked out.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "I don't want go either…but I have so many things that conflict with this…with us"

"Kouga." I stated and she nodded. "Who cares about him? Kagome I need you and you need me…that's all there is to it…that's all"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry Inuyasha…maybe we will have another chance…but now isn't the time."

She hugged me and hurried inside, and all I could do was stand outside and whisper brokenly into the wind "Don't go…"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I know guys I know! I shouldn't be posting new stories and what not but a lot of things are changing. I'm changing my teen titan story line, and getting rid/slash putting all my other story's excluded Kaede's School For The Gifted on hold…I've just lost my inspiration for them at this time…I might try to do something to keep the story going but I'm not sure yet, I have some other story's I'm working on that I really want to post…any hoo I hope you like this story so far…. next chapter of the third they will be together…but how you ask…read and you will find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, this must be the quickest update I've ever made but I love this story so much that I don't care, he he, but this isn't in inu's point of view anymore. Some chapters might be like that but I only intended the opening to be like that. Here you go!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The ride back to Kouga's home was tense. When Kagome had returned to the table he was sitting there all by himself, she could feel the anger radiating of him but she didn't know why he was so mad…he didn't see her and Inuyasha did he?

When they arrived at his house Kouga grabbed Kagome quite firmly by the arm and directed her to his house. Somewhat nervous and scared Kagome followed. When Kouga unlocked the door and he dragged Kagome inside and tossed her on the couch. Kagome, shocked, stayed silent.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kouga's voice broke through the darkness, like a growl, low and hoarse.

"Enjoy what, Kouga? You're not making any sense" Kagome responded afraid. What was wrong with him?

Kouga infuriated walked up to her and slapped her across the face, his nails biting into her skin leaving four scratch marks. Kagome's mouth was open in a silent scream of pain as she brought her hand to he cheek.

"Did you enjoy it? Huh! Don't you care about me? How could you do…do that! With that mutt! He's nothing but trash Kagome!" Kouga yelled.

Kagome looked up at Kouga afraid. "I'm sorry, nothing happened, and nothing will happen, please believe me"

Kouga looked torn. "How do I know it won't happen again, I have to do something to get it through that head of yours that you're _my woman_, and that's the way it is!"

Kagome stood up infuriated. "How dare you say that I'm your woman like I'm something to be owned! You're being absolutely crazy Kouga. I'm leaving" She grabbed her jacket and bag and was about to open the door when Kouga's hand roughly grabbed her arm and he used his other arm to hold closed the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kouga said.

Kagome in a shaky voice said "Home.."

Kouga gave only a growl in response before dragging her to his bedroom. Terrified Kagome fought against his arm but it was futile. Kouga threw her on the bed and before she even had a chance to run he was on top of her kissing her lips.

Kagome pound his chest trying to get away but she couldn't. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. Finally Kouga stopped and looked down at her.

"What's the matter? Don't you care about me? You're such a whore Kagome!" Kouga shouted and drew back his fist, hitting Kagome right across that face.

Kagome let out a whimper and using what strength she had left pushed Kouga away and bolted for the door. Before she was anywhere close Kouga grabbed her by her raven locks and threw her back and watch as she fell to the ground. He delivered a kick to her stomach, and Kagome was sure she heard a crack.

"Where do you think you're going ka-go-me?" Kouga said tilting his head to the side. Kagome was absolutely terrified. What was wrong with him? He was acting insane.

Through out that night, Kagome experienced nothing but pain, but the physical pain didn't hurt as much as the emotional pain. Why…why had she lost another man she loved?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kagome awoke early morning to a cool cloth on her head. Weakly she opened her eyes to see her brother dabbing sweat away from her forehead. "What happened?" she said in a cracked voice.

Souta jumped and looked at her, his eyes slightly puffy from crying. "You didn't come home last night…so I went to Kouga's to get you…and he was…he…so I hit him…in the back of the head…I grabbed you and ran…"

Kagome whimpered as she moved, her body in pain. Souta jumped up "Don't move! You're in no condition too. Now I want you to stay here and relax, I'm going to go call Sango and Miroku, the hospital was a little hectic last night, and the last time I called them was to ask where you were. So hang in tight"

Kagome watched as Souta left, feeling her heart shatter as she remembered what happened. Why? He was such a great guy, but it was cruel of her to kiss Inuyasha, but she had explained to him what they once had! And how she still felt! And he understood…he understood didn't he? I thought he did but I guess I was truly wrong…

Kagome's body shook in pain as she let out a sob. Soon the painkillers that were slowly pumping into her body kicked in and she fell asleep into a dreamless world.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sango eyes stared intensely at her cell phone. Souta called last night wondering where Kagome was and she had heard nothing since.

"Sango, love, staring at it won't make it ring" Miroku stated from his place at the kitchen table where he was current playing cards with Inuyasha.

"I know but-" Sango was interrupted when her cell phone rang. Jumping up Sango pressed talk. "Hello! Souta thank god! I was about to die of worry! What's going on?"

Miroku and Inuyasha watched as Sango paled and nodded her head a few times before giving a quite goodbye. Not giving an explanation Sango grabbed a small backpack from her closet and went to the guest room and began to pack Kagome's clothes and personal items she always left there.

"Sango? What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango as though shocked out of some reverie turned to Inuyasha. "Souta called…from the hospital…"

"What! Sango! Why?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kouga…Kouga he…hit her…and" Sango was unable to finish her sentence as she broke down. Miroku ran to her side and helped and Inuyasha turned and grabbed his car keys.

"Come one we're taking my car"

The drive to the hospital seemed to take an eternity but once inside they saw Souta standing and waiting for them. Souta nodded towards the elevator and waiting until they were all inside before pressing the button for the third floor.

"Souta, exactly what happened?"

"I'm not even too sure myself, I was worried about Kagome and called Sango, and she said Kagome was with Kouga. So I called Kouga's house and their cell phones and no one answered. So I went over there…and Kouga was standing over Kagome who was unconscious. I punched him in the back of the head and called the police"

"And what's going on! What's going to happen?" Sango chocked out.

"Seems as though Kouga has had assault charges before but there was no proof, Kouga was to take anger management but somehow got out of it. We never knew and Kagome was faced with the consequences. I don't know why he up and beat her, but all I care about is that that bastard is in jail and hopefully he'll stay there."

By the time they finished talking they had arrived at Kagome's room. Kagome was giving a private room and currently the door was closed. Opening the door Souta walked in followed by the trio.

Inuyasha tensed up but walked right up to her bedside and pulled up a chair, and grasped her hand. Sango and Miroku pulled chairs up shortly after and Souta stood at the end of the bed.

Kagome had a black eye and a nasty looking cut on her fore head; she also had four claw marks on her cheek. Her neck was lightly bruised and her arms lightly bruised and cut as well, they couldn't see any other damage but they turned to Souta.

"Kagome mostly has bruises and cuts but a few of her ribs are broken and one almost pierced her lung. She's in a lot of pain but thankfully they have her on morphine, every time her pulse and heart rate go higher than a certain number she gets a does of morphine."

Inuyasha nodded and they all sat silently waiting for Kagome to wake up.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

When Kagome began to wake up, she noticed a lot of different things. On the left side of the bed some one was sitting causing the bed to lean slightly that way, holding her hand. She could hear two voices on either side of her.

Her eyes seemed to struggle as she opened them. When she finally got them open the first thing she was molten eyes staring at her.

Inuyasha seeing her awake brought his hand to the side of her face. "Hey, how you feeling?"

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw the love, and caring in them and gave a watery smile. "I'm hanging in there"

Inuyasha slight smiled as he planted a kiss on her fore head. "What happened?"

"He…he saw us in the garden…and he was upset…I explained to him about us and what happened and he understood…he understood…but he was so angry…and I couldn't get away…and…and…" Kagome was silenced when Inuyasha put his hands on her cheeks.

"It's okay, every things going to be okay." Inuyasha said gently wrapping his arms around her. Kagome leaned into his chest and closed her eyes feeling the urge to sleep.

When she had fallen asleep Inuyasha gently laid her down and turned to the policemen who were standing of to the side. "Is that what you needed?"

The one man nodded before turning away shortly followed by the other cop. Inuyasha turned his attention back to the others who were staring at him.

"What happened in the garden, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Kagome and I kissed…and we said that we missed each other, but she didn't want to leave Kouga, she said that we would have our chance but now wasn't the time…"

Souta nodded and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "I'm sure things have changed now, she's always loved you man, and she has never given up. But I have to leave for a soccer practice I can't miss. Please watch her, stay here for her"

Inuyasha nodded and took Souta's chair and Kagome's hand. After Souta said his good byes he left, Sango and Miroku sat talking.

"I hope everything turns out ok for them…"

"Sango, my love, you have nothing to fear. Now let us go home and get our rest, it would upset Kagome even more to see us in such poor state"

Sango and Miroku left leaving Inuyasha to stay by Kagome. A few hours later Kagome was coming too.

"Hey" Inuyasha said in a soft soothing voice.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "I guess now is our chance huh?"

Inuyasha let out a little laugh and planted a soft kiss on his angel's lips. "Feeling any better?"

Kagome nodded. "These pain killers make me forgot about my ribs…Inuyasha…what's going to happen with Kouga?"

"Kouga has been charged before with assault and battery of women but they had no real proof, so he was let go with some advice, take anger management. But Kouga ignored them. Now Kouga is being charged with proof and will most likely be charged with the other assault charges against him."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "I'm glad"

Inuyasha rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "As am I, I get you all to myself now"

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha let out a smirk. Sighing Kagome said, "I love you…"

Inuyasha kissed her gently "I love you too" he whispered softly against her lips.

Smiling softly Kagome drifted of into sleep, knowing Inuyasha would be by her side, protecting her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Yay! That was a fast update! I might write another chapter tonight! W00t I'm all pumped!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! My update is a little late but at least I'm consistently updating! BUT I NEED TO POINT OUT Souta and Kaede live at the orphanage…I don't want anyone to get confused…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next few weeks flew by for Kagome and Inuyasha. It was like nothing had ever happened a little over a year ago. Inuyasha couldn't be happier but he knew something would come up sooner or later that would mess things up but he knew they would get through. They were meant to be together.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said pensively.

Inuyasha tensed. No! Awkward alert! "Wow isn't such a beautiful day I think I'll pick flowers!" Inuyasha mentally smacked himself.

Kagome let out a giggle. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm being realised tomorrow and I wouldn't mind seeing your mom and brother again."

Inuyasha let out smirk "You saw my brother last week"

Kagome let out a humph. " So!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Alright, alright, after you get out tomorrow we will go see my mom. I'm sure she will be happy to see you"

Kagome let out a smile and kissed his cheek. "Thank you"

Inuyasha let out a playful growl before sweeping her into his arms. "That's my thank you…kind of pitiful neh?"

Kagome let out a sly smile and kissed the tip of his nose. "There."

"I don't think so" Inuyasha let out a playful growl before tenderly kissing her. God how he had missed her and he couldn't be happier now that she was back in his arms.

Letting out a sigh Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest, her eyes becoming heavy. Letting out a yawn Kagome dozed off knowing tomorrow would be coming soon.

Inuyasha looked down at his sleeping angel before lowering her onto the bed. Picking up the phone on the night table beside the bed he dialled his mothers number.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom, I got good news"

"You better have good news! Interrupting me and my art show!"

Inuyasha let out a chuckle; his mother was still the same art lover she has always been. "Well…tomorrow Kagome gets released and she wants to come visit you"

Inuyasha pinned his ears down to his head when he heard his mother let out a squeal. "Mother! You are a 42 year old woman!"

His mother let out a puff on the other side. "So, geez Inu dear, live a little."

Sighing Inuyasha said his good bye and hung up. Getting up silently he walked into the bathroom.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

When Kagome awoke the next day she was wide-awake and raring to go. She was more excited about seeing his mother than he had ever been. Sighing he opened the car door for her and watched her self fall with a plop into the seat.

Turing to Inuyasha, she gave him a heart-melting smile he couldn't help but return. Putting the car in reverse, Kagome and Inuyasha were on their way to Izayoi Taisho's home.

By the time Inuyasha cut to engine Kagome was already standing at the door waiting for him. "Hurry up slow poke!"

Inuyasha let out a smirk before slowly walking towards the door at the most agonizing pace. When he finally reached the door Kagome looked like she was about to burst a blood cell.

Opening the door Inuyasha barley had time to shout 'I'm home' before is mom went running past him and towards Kagome. When Inuyasha turned he saw the two of the embracing and it didn't seem like they would be letting go anytime soon.

Hearing a chuckle behind him Inuyasha turned to see his brother laughing.

"Women?" Sesshomaru said in a questioning tone

Inuyasha let out a fake irritated sigh "Women."

Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the room and Inuyasha followed him to the study. Walking inside Sesshomaru took the chair behind the desk and Inuyasha the chair in front of it.

"What do you plan on doing now, little brother?"

Absolutely baffled Inuyasha sat silently with a confused look on his face.

Sesshomaru sighed "Kagome…?"

Inuyasha eye's lit up. "Oh! Well I am going to ask her out this weekend and see if she would consider marriage to me…though I don't know if I will get the guts, but hopefully all goes well."

"What do you have planned on your date?"

"Well I know Kagome hates to dress up too much so probably something casual, yet dressy."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a dubious look and nodded for him to go on. "A movie, and a dinner at a nice, yet not to fancy restaurant."

Sesshomaru nodded in approval.

After a moment of silence Inuyasha asked. "You and Rin doing ok?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Things are ok, she's been uneasy lately, freaked out that someone is going to attack her. Those wolves shook her up back then and with Kagome she is back on edge. Is Kagome acting funny?"

"No, she seems perfectly fine, like nothing every happened. Those she has moments where she goes of in thought but that is to be expected.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Then I do not what is wrong with Rin, everything has her on edge, she's very iffy, she won't sleep in the same bed as me…we've been sleeping on the couches downstairs."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru funny. "Then it's not the wolves that are bothering her."

Sesshomaru looked down "I know…but I don't know what else could be the cause…"

"Maybe she's insecure about your relationship and its future…Kagome acted like this when she was unsure what was going to happen…she acted this around 3 years…and yours and Rin's 3 year anniversary just passed, so…"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and nodded "That makes perfect sense, so…I just sit her down and talk to her?"

Inuyasha nodded "Precisely, women don't like to be the ones to talk up, so it's up to us men to pretend we understand"

Letting out a slight chuckle Sesshomaru stood up. "Let us go check on Mother and Kagome"

The two silently walked down the hall and to the sunroom where Kagome and Izayoi were sitting side my side whispering, while drinking ice tea. Hearing the boys enter they immediately stopped whispering.

Inuyasha eyed them funny. "What are you two so secretive about?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with innocent eyes. "Nothing" she said simply.

Sighing Inuyasha sat across from Kagome while Sesshomaru pulled up and chair on the right making them form a U.

"Are you planning on starting work at the orphanage soon Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome nodded. "First thing tomorrow, I'm going to make sure everything is in order and everything up to expectation, then do what I do everyday. Teach and play with the kids."

Inuyasha coughed lightly "Are you sure you should be back to work just yet?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with determined eyes "Of course! I was kept in that hospital a month! Which is a pathetically long time. I am filled with unused energy that I need to get out of my system."

A sparkle appeared in Inuyasha eye. "I know a way we could get rid of that pent up energy"

Before Kagome could smack him Izayoi did. "That is not the boy I raised! Miroku is certainly having an influence on you!"

Inuyasha let out a little whimper before kneeling in front of Kagome and looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Sighing Kagome scratched his ears and Inuyasha happily rested his head on her lap a lazy smile on his face.

Izayoi let out a smile before pulling something from beneath the cushion. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he was the camera but he stayed silent none the less. Izayoi focused the camera and snapped a few shots, the two lovebirds completely oblivious to what she was doing.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Later on that evening Izayoi invited Sango and Miroku over for dinner. While the men handled the grill so they could have could have hamburgers and hot dogs, while the girls inside worked on some salads.

After all the food had been prepared the all sat at a long bench that Inuyasha's father had built a few years back. The rest of the evening was spent full of laughs and memories while a family was reunited.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

When Kagome got home that night she sat down and spent some time with Kaede and Souta, just talking and drinking some lemonade. After that she excused her self to shower since she felt dirty.

After a quick shower, Kagome sat in front of her vanity mirror brushing her hair. Today had to have been one of the better days of her life so far. When she had lunch with her friends she had never felt more excepted than she had then.

She was truly happy she knew people like them. She was truly blessed. Finishing off her hair by tying it into a braid Kagome got into some shorts and a tank top for bed and slid under a thin night sheet.

Rolling over Kagome stared out the window. Squinting she was something standing in the flowerbed…or at least she thought it was something until that someone walked away.

Jumping slightly Kagome closed her eyes and opened them. Seeing no one she shook it off as a figment of her imagination. Little did Kagome know that someone was out there last night, someone she had never known. But they knew her, oh yes he knew her. And soon, soon she would know exactly who he was and her place…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**DUNDUNDUN what will happen next! Not even I know! I will try to update soon might take a few days since I've got my nose in a good book….**


	4. Chapter 4

Finally! An update! Erm I have an **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!** Some of my stories will be deleted from my account...to be re written because I'm not happy with most of them anymore.. I will post notes to let you know whats going on. I have other stories i've been writing by hand that i want to work with instead...**Please Forgive Moi! Gomen-Nasai!**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she rinsed of the last of the dishes from supper. All day she had the feeling that someone was watching her. 

Drying off her hands, Kagome headed to sitting room to sit by the fire and read with the kids.After all the younger ones were put to bed, she was going out with Inuyasha bowling.

Kagome let out a small smile. She loved to bowl, and added to that Inuyasha would be there. Kagome giggled and began the story.

Nine o'clock rolled around faster than Kagome thought it would. Dressed in a plain pair of hip huggers with a plain white t-shirt, Kagome walked downstairs to wait for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha arrived ten minutes later. "Hey Babe." he said pecking her on the lips.

Kagome smiled. "Ready to go?"

Putting on a sexy smile Inuyasha guided Kagome out the door with his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

The bowling alley was packed, but thankfully Inuyasha had reserved a lane earlier. Kagome began to look around for Sango and Miroku. 

"What are you looking for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango and Miroku." Kagome stated.

"Oh, they're coming around 10:30, then went to the movies"

"Oh, ok! Lets bowl!"

* * *

Sango and Miroku arrived to see Inuyasha carrying a laughing Kagome over his shoulder. 

"Having fun?" Miroku asked with a suggestive twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his face. Glaring Sango hit him upside the head.

"Ready to bowl?" She asked.

* * *

Kagome didn't get home until two in the morning, but she didn't care.Kagome and Inuyasha bowled against Sango and Miroku and got the over all higher score, therefore winning! 

Sighing Kagome changed into a tank top and pajama pants. After washing her face Kagome began to feel a tingle between her shoulder blades, as though something or someone was watching her. Slowly walking towards the window Kagome looked out to see the dark figure again. But instead ofdisappearing it lifted its head to reveal a pair of blood red eyes. Smirking the figure waved before disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

Kagome dropped to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes to be met with watery green eyes. Jumping Kagome sat up clenching the material of her shirt over her heart. 

"Shippou! You scared me! Whats wrong?"

"Ye fainted, my child. Are you feeling alright?" Kaede asked.

Recalling what happened Kagome turned to Kaede."I saw someone!"

"What are ye talking about child?"

"I saw "it" two days ago in the garden. I saw "it' through my bedroom window, but it disappeared! Last night I saw it again, but this time it looked at me, smirked, waved and then disappeared into a puff of smoke! Oh Kaede! It's eyes were horrible to look at! Red, blood red! Filled with pure malice!"

Kaede looked at Kagome dubiously."Are ye sure child?"

Kagome nodded her head vigoursly.

"Well if what ye saw is real then ye should report it."

Sighing, Kagome pulled her hair into a pony tail. "Where's the proof though? They'll probably just assume I'm on some sort of drug."

Kaede sighed as well expecting that answer from Kagome. When younger, Kagome tried mulitple times to get the police to look at her home life, get help for her mother, but they just assumed she was a prankster, or was just trying to get her mother in trouble. After being abandoned she hadn't been fond of the police, and Kaede knew she would rather hire a gang to help her than inform the police.

"Ye should talk to Inuyasha, and your friends. They might be able to come up with something we cannot. For now, I want you to go and freshen up, you don't want to scare the children" Kaede teased trying to lighten up the mood.

Letting out a small smile, Kagome walked into her bathroom and turned on the water to a warm temperature. Cupping it in her hands she splashed it against her face. Not opening her eyes she did this a few more times then grabbed and small towel and began to dry of her face. Standing up Kagome looked in the mirror and saw the dark figure right behind her.

Letting out a piercing scream Kagome went to run for the door or only to be caught by her hair and pulled up against the figure. The figure then covered her mouth with its hand. Kagome whimpered and fought against the figure as it started to drag her towards the window. Seeing him getting ready to climb out the window Kagome fought harder and managed to get freed.

She heard Kaede and some kids banging on the other side of the door trying to get in.

"Help! Help me please! He-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence for the figure grabbed her and threw her up against the mirror. Kagome let out a gasp of pain.

"Shut up! You should listen to me. You. Belong. To **Me**!" He accentuate his statement with a slap to her face. Kagome let out another whimper. Frantically she kicked her legs, ignored her scratched back and tingling cheek, but this only seem to aggrivate the man even more.

Stunning her, the figure punched her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. Then just as he moved to bring her and himself out the window the door was knocked down and a police officer came through.

"Let the girl go!" He shouted aiming his gun. The figure sneered and tightened his grip on Kagome. He looked behind him out the window only to growl. There was two other officers out side the window. Cursing the man dropped Kagome and disappeared in a swirl of smoke with the words "I'll be back."

Kagome curled into a ball against the wall and began to sob. Hearing her child cry Kaede wasted no time rushing into the bathroom to comfort her daughter.

"Sh,dear child it is ok. Everything will be ok." Kaede comforted Kagome, but Kagome had long fallen unconcious.

* * *

When Kagome woke up the first thing she realized was that she was not at an orphanage. Looking around she realized she was in a hospital. "What on earth?" Kagome whispered. 

Kagome's thoughts were interupted when a nurse walked through the door. "Oh! You're awake, wait just a minute and I will go inform your doctor."

Before Kagome could speak the nurse scuttled out the door. A few moments later a doctor entered. "Miss.Higuarshi, How are you feeling?"

"Fine...what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Do you remember what happened, at the orphanage?" The doctor asked

Nodding Kagome said "I was...attacked but someone."

The doctor like Kagome nodded his head. "There are no serious injuries other than a bruise on your face, and some small scratches, we were just worried you had a concussion. I'm just going to do a few tests to make sure everything is fine and then you can be on your way."

The tests took ten minutes and Kagome was home in twenty. When she got home she pulled aside by an officer to be intergated by what happened. The children had been transfered to another orphanage until everything was declared safe.

After all the questions Kagome went and curled up in the sitting room on a couch and stared out the window. It was quiet, too quiet without the kids. Everybody was upstairs investigating and some officers were outside looking.

Her thoughts were interuppted when the door flung open. Turning Kagome saw Inuyasha run through the door, he swept her up into his arms and sat down on the chair with her in his lap. Holding her tightly Inuyasha asked "Are you ok baby?"

Snuggling up against Inuyasha, Kagome nodded. "I'm ok now...Do the police know anything yet?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, their confused. They know there was someone here, but they can't find any traces, any broken locks. Nothing. They don't know where he's been, how he got in, or who he is!"

Inuyasha couldn't hold back his growl. How can people be so incompetent. "I want you to come stay with me for a few days. Sango and Miroku will be coming too. I just don't want to leave you alone. I won't let anyone else have you."

Kagome tensed in Inuyasha arms. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha exclaimed thinking she was in pain.

Kagome shook her head."Thats what he said...he said I belonged to him..."

Inuyasha let out a growl of possessiveness. Grabbing her chin Inuyasha slammed his lips against hers. Sensing Inuyasha's need Kagome responded with just as much.

It took all day to get everything Kagome needed. After they headed to the quaint little house that Sango and Miroku owned. Everything, they hoped, would look up. But thats where they were wrong, and they would find that out when the mail came.

* * *

! I updated! I hope you guys like it...if there were too many breaks, just tell me and I will try to make less next time. Ja Ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

Guys...I'm sorry to announce that some stories are going on hiatus or being re-written. I've lost interest in some stories right now...and between working and now school starting I don't have the time to sit down and try to get some where.

So here's what will be happening:

Amor Eterno - Hiatus

Kaede's School - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kingdom Hearts - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kissed By A Rose - Hiatus/ re-writing

Mission Breakdown - Will be kept going

PS I'm Still Not Over You - Will be kept going

Replaced - Hiatus/re-writing

Sweet Revenge - Hiatus/ re-writing

Where'd Ya Go- Will be kept going

Also I will be starting to post some new fics, most likely CSI and NCIS and maybe some other shows. I'm sorry about all this and I will began work one my stories as soon as I have the time,


End file.
